Sol frío
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Los ojos indiferentes que pasan su vida mirando el sol, ¿se quemarán lo suficiente para volverse ciegos al dolor de alguien que en la tierra, sufre por verles expresivos alguna vez?


Eran el vacío.

No importaba en dónde, no importaba cómo, ni siquiera importaba quién estuviera presente o qupe estuviese ocurriendo en el momento. Así fuese tiempo de paz o de guerra, de amor o de odio, lo único que reflejaban sus ojos todo el tiempo era un frío y cortante abismo sin fondo. Era la mirada distante de quien prefería quemarse mirando la grandeza del sol, y no la decadencia de la Tierra. Era demasiado el ego oculto dentro de un cuerpo tan delgado y de ojos insólitamente vacíos. Miraba sin ver, era un análisis ausente, como si no estuvieras ahí en realidad. Calaba dentro de tu alma, y a la vez, era como si no te mirara en absoluto.

Así eran los ojos de Motonari, ojos que Motochika había intentado durante tanto tiempo domar, porque aunque fuesen estáticos, él sabía que había mucha energía acumulada en su interior, más allá de su tinte sereno y marrón. Energía que deseó que fuera liberada desde el momento en que cruzó miradas con él por primera vez. Tanta elegancia, tanta paz afligida, tanta fría y sanguinolenta ira en una sola flor abierta de cara al sol.

Pues por supuesto que no era suyo: el pirata era quien andaba detrás de él, nunca a su lado pues el otro no le prestaba la más mínima atención ni el más mínimo interés a no ser que dejara de prestarle atención... y de ser así de inmediato se encargaba de cortar todo factor potencial de distracción hasta que Motochika regresara a seguirle, siempre atrás, nunca mirándole, nunca prestándole atención y siempre jugando con aquella mente hasta que se aburría y le volvía a ignorar. Tenía esos ojos vacíos ocupados mirando cosas mucho más distantes y plagadas de grandeza como para prestarle atención a un simple pirata, y a él le dolía: no podía acercarse, y tampoco quería alejarse... justo cuando creía estar logrando un avance de algún tipo, el otro le burlaba.

Motonari no reía.

Y aunque no riera, podía escuchar su risita cruel en su mente, riéndose en su cara... y se lo tomaba a modo de consuelo, para empeorar las cosas. Quizá fuera una risa cruel y burlona, pero tenía un sentimiento en ella. En la realidad, Mori no se reía y tampoco se volteaba a verle cuando desfallecía, a no ser para pasarle por encima. Solía suspirar con algo de resignación antes de levantarle para seguirlo intentando, despechado y molesto, más vivo y más tenaz que nunca antes. No descansaría hasta ver un dejo de emoción en esa mirada, o una curvatura sincera en las comisuras de sus labios.

Un día lo logró.

Fue un momento muy extraño, uno de esos de "borrachera de una fiesta" y ni siquiera recuerda quiénes estaban presentes ni por qué habían estado bebiendo, suponía que algo debían de haber estado celebrando o algún pacto se habría cerrado... sólo recordaba muchos rostros difusos, después de todo. Debió de haber sido especialmente ruidoso con tanto sake encima tuyo y en cierta parte agradecía no recordar gran parte de las estupideces que seguramente habría hecho en su momento. El único detalle que recordaba era su rostro: tan inexpresivo como siempre y alejado de todo lo que pudiese manchar su honor, pero esos ojos fríos y aquellas palabras certeras ya no tenían efecto en un muy embriagado, sinvergüenza y ahogado Motochika, y quizás fue que Motonari tardó un poco en darse cuenta de aquello, o que ya lo tenía todo planeado de antemano, o que simplemente le daba mucha flojera escapar de un ser tan degradante y se quedó a mirar su patético intento de diversión.

Fuera como hubiera sido, terminaron entre cómodas sábanas en algún cuarto que aunque volvieran a verlo ya no lo recordarían; y olvidándose la ropa que les daba el rango que normalmente ostentaban. Si hubiera sido de otro modo no se hubieran podido tocar en absoluto, pero con ellas fueras era como si por un momento pudieran ser ellos mismos. Y Motochika no estaba del todo seguro de si había sucedido aquello: aquellas manos finas y claras y completamente desprovistas de mangas, de armadura o de guantes en absoluto, cerniendo sus hombros con la fuerza de un demonio mientras tomaba el control de la situación. Le había mirado, pero ahora no con el vacío en sus pupilas, y por primera vez una inquietante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: era igual a la que había imaginado, cruel y sádica, mientras clavaba sus uñas en su piel haciéndole gran daño.

A él le hubiera gustado que la situación fuera diferente, porque aunque estaba lleno de sake le hubiera gustado un trato más suave y delicado, digno de esa flor del sol que evidentemente estaba acostumbrada a las cosas buenas... porque sería un pirata, sí, pero eso no le convertía en un bruto. Para empezar, le hubiera acariciado el cabello y la espalda y le hubiera abrazado, le habría dejado dormir en las sábanas más cómodas y hasta le hubiera despertado al momento en que saliera su tan amado sol para que pudiese contemplar el amanecer.

Nunca pensó que él tuviese expresiones desagradables, él quería pensar que era así sólo por el dolor, pero aquella noche vio su verdadero color. Sólo le había hecho falta un látigo o alguna cadena con la cual tomar el control completo de Motochika y ni así lo necesitó pues le bastó con cerrar sus manos alrededor de su cuello algunas veces para quedar encima, o atraerle con violencia, o morderle hasta hacerle sangrar y regocijarse dando órdenes so pena de cometer más atrocidades. Era manipulador hasta para eso. Incluso ahí tenía que tener el control de todo.

Logró hacer que Motochika hiciera precisamente las dos cosas que no quería hacer: violarlo y causarle daño, aún si le habían forzado a ello. Se le rompió el poco corazón que le quedaba sin romper cuando le sorprendió viendo con esa misma mirada indiferente las sábanas teñidas de ambas sangres, para luego pisarlas y pasarles por encima. Se quedó con aquella duda que le mantenía despierto por las noches, la duda de si el otro habría sentido algo más que crueldad en el momento. Era duro aceptarlo... que actuara así no porque le hubieran causado un dolor que él ansiaba liberar para poder acercarse...

Si no porque ese ya era su modo de ser, y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

* * *

N/A: Ehm... ¿Y luego hicieron hot cakes...?


End file.
